Everyone Makes Mistakes, But Are They Mistakes
by NWalshe
Summary: At 18 Virgil lost his perfect life and with it his dreamed of future as it returned he got better. 7 years later an old friend, a longed for boy and an old rival could sent him back to his old ways. New story days old. Please don't hate me. NWalshe :  WARNING CHAPTER 6 GETS A LITTLE DARK!
1. Perfection, it must be perfect, Right?

The 12th October. Virgil remembered the day like it was yesterday even though it was over 7 years ago now. He was 17 and at private school, Scott and John were at Ivy League schools (Harvard and Yale), Gordon had joined him the previous year and Alan was at a school across town. Everything was good and he had everything he could ever want. An amazing girlfriend, a great future at Juilliard, amazing family, a awesome car. Everything was perfect, well up to that day anyway. He was ditching English and smoking behind the gym at his school when his girlfriend Amber James came walking over, she looked worried and nervous, it was odd as she never ditched anything. She sat next to him slowly and tried very hard not to look at him. She seemed scared of something.

"I need to tell you something." she said her usually confident voice full of fear and worry.

"Okay?" Virgil said a little confused.

"You can't comment or say anything until I'm finished. Okay?" Virgil nodded. "I'm 12 week pregnant. I don't know whether I'm going to keep it or not but I'm not staying here. I'm going to live with my aunt and her family. I can't end your dreams of Juilliard or performing or art galleries, I just can't. I can't make you become a teen father and have to kill anything you have worked for since you were young. I need to do this myself." she explained not making eye contact with Virgil.  
>"You can't just tell me your pregnant then leave. It's not fair." Virgil said.<p>

"Well I'm sorry Virgil life isn't fair. If life was fair I wouldn't be pregnant at 17 and your mom would still be here but she's not and I am so life isn't fair you got to deal with that. I am really sorry good bye." she said before dropping a picture in his lap and leaving him sitting there in a state of shock.

Little did she know at the time she did end his dreams that day, well his Juilliard one anyway. The photo, which still 7 years later holds it's place in his wallet was an ultrasound of their baby. Well needless to say he didn't take the news of his impending fatherhood that he would never actually get to live well. It started what is now known in the Tracy house as Virgil's dark days. He began to do all the things that the tabloids loved, well as he was a Tracy they loved everything he did. He drank, smoked (well he did that anyway), got tattoos, got arrested , twice (Drunk and disorderly and DUI), lost his scholarship to Juilliard and a lot of stuff that couldn't be talked about on daytime TV. Also, for the first time since his mother death his piano gained a layer dust on it. He lost his muse. Everything was no longer perfect.

This general state of depression lasted 6 months and 3 therapist who knew jack and couldn't give him meds to make happy so he didn't care. Nothing changed till 3 days after his 18th birthday when he received a letter that changed his outlook on everything. It had no return address but he knew who it was from before he opened it, the soft feminine handwriting gave it all away. It told him what he wanted to hear.

_Dear Virgil_

_Happy Birthday, sorry it's a little late. I was a little busy on the 14__th__. While you spend the day they way the Tracy family always does, laughing and joking and being a normal family. I spend it doing something complete different. On the 14__th__ May at 11:05 am Donald Slayton James-Tracy was born. Do you like the mercury 7 touch, the Tracy Tradition _(A/N to those who don't know google Mercury & and look at the names.) _He's beautiful Virgil, he has his daddy's brown hair and eyes. He's perfect. I can't give him up but I still can't destroy what is left of your future even after you destroyed most of it. I will always love you in one way or another and he will always know that his father loves him with all his heart. Goodbye Virgil Grissiom Tracy, the piano man that took my heart._

_Love Amber James._

Enclosed with the letter was a photo of Amber holding a beautiful baby boy. His baby boy.

That's when everything changed. He quit smoking, drinking, started playing again, got his grades back up and worked towards getting himself a future again. And he got there. He ended up going to MIT and getting a degree in engineering and started working for his dad. Everything was good, well other than a minor slip up with a razor blade and his wrist and 3 months in a treatment centre and a bi polar diagnosis and weekly sessions with someone who can give him pills but that's was a minor slip up (that is important later on). His life was on track, for now.


	2. The First Love Of the Piano Man

7 years later it was his 25th birthday (hard to believe isn't it, really tough to write sarcasm) and his son's 7th (again hard to believe, more sarcasm). He was in New York with his family and his girlfriend, Danni (a girl he met in a piano bar), she along with his elder brothers knew about Donald but no one else did. He never forgot though, every birthday and Christmas money went into the trust fund he'd set up for his son, one that he hoped he'd get the chance to give to him. He'd just finished dinner with his family, dropped Danni at her apartment and was making his way up to his family's penthouse when the desk clerk guy (whatever Americans call them) stopped him and handed him a envelope with his name written on the front in the same feminine hand writing he'd seen 7 years before. In the elevator he opened the card.

_Dear Virgil_

_Happy Birthday, Piano Man._

_Meet me at the Washington Memorial Arch at 11pm tonight we have to talk._

_From Amber James-Harrison_

It shocked him to the core, why after 7 years would she contact him. When he walked in to the penthouse he was reading the card, he couldn't stop. The card was soon taken from his hand by his 17 year old brother who enjoyed to annoy him.

"Amber. Miss Amber James-Harrison" Alan said reading the old. "What does your childhood muse want to talk to you about?"

"Give it back now, Alan." Virgil said.

"No, what does Amber want?" Alan said staying away from Virgil.

"I don't know. I have an idea because of something that happened this day 7 years ago but that's it." he said.

"What happen 7 years ago?" Alan said as Scott took the photo from his hand and handed to Virgil.  
>"Leave him alone squirt okay." he said.<br>"Thank you." Virgil mouthed to Scott.

At 11pm he went to meet Amber. She was already there when he got there, god she was beautiful as ever, but he couldn't see that all he saw was the teenager that took his child away from him before he could even meet him.

"Sorry I'm late, bust so are you like 7 years late." Virgil said anger thick in his voice.

"Wow, drunk teen to witty asshole." Amber muttered "Not sure which is less appealing"

"What do you want?" Virgil asked.

"To talk" Amber said.

"To talk. You had you chance to talk 7 ½ fucking years ago, then over the 6 bloody months that I was ruining my life that my love and my muse fucked off with my unborn child. Then you sent a bloody letter that yeah gave me that strength to carry on but nothing for 7 years and now what do you have to fucking say about 7 years of silence." Virgil yelled.

"I was afraid. I was going to be a teen mom in a neighbourhood of stuck up rich people who do anything to look down on you. So I left, block it all out. Then 3 weeks later I read an article about my Piano Man-"

"Don't call me that." Danni called it him and it was now hers alone.

"okay the father of my child getting arrested, then again, then losing his Juilliard scholarship, stumbling out of tattoo parlours, bars, strip clubs. Then on a day when all I thought about was you my baby boy entered the world and I wrote a letter that I hoped would help you move on and stop the stupid things you were doing. It took me 2 years to build up the courage to go and see you at MIT then a week before I'm meant to go I see on TV that Virgil Tracy has been admitted to a treatment centre in Boston due to emotional difficulties and that Jeff Tracy has bought an island in the south pacific so that his family can get away from city life. Great another set back for my son to meet his father. Now 5 years later I see pictures in magazines off you with some blond hair fashion designer that calls you her Piano Man. You aren't an easy person to talk to." Amber said.

"You used me rebelling and me trying to kill myself cause I have Bi-polar disorder as a reason not to let me see my son. You would rather he didn't have a male influence." Virgil said.

"He's had a male influence for 2 years. I got married 6 months ago to Richard Harrison, you know him actually." Amber said, the Harrison were the Tracy's biggest rivals.

"You married a Harrison, a Harrison is acting as my son's father." Virgil said anger rising in him.

"No he's just Richard to Donald." she said. "To him your his dad. The guy who stole my heart when I was a kid. He wants to meet you, Virgil"

"What, after 7 years?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, he wants to know where he came from, he's amazing, kinda like your brother John." she said.

"To smart for his own good." Virgil said remember John when he was a kid.

"Yeah, so will you meet him?" Amber asked.

"Hell yeah. When?" he said.

"Tomorrow, Central Park." She said.

"Deal." he said, the thought of seeing his son for the first time making him happier than he's been in a long time.


	3. The Meeting

Virgil was so nervous, though he was nervous about meeting a 7 year old. A 7 year old. Why was he afraid of meeting a 7 year old? Yeah it was his kid but the worse he could do kick him in the knee caps. Or hate him. Oh god, he was screwed. He sat in Central park sipping a cup of coffee and praying his son doesn't hate him. Compared to Richard he looked like a bum, while Richard had perfectly kept hair and 3 piece suits Virgil had long unkept hair, skinny jeans, graphic tees, fingerless gloves, desert scarves and a leather jacket, he was an artist and Richard was a flash business man.

"Virgil." a voice said causing him to look up. Standing before him was Amber and a small boy with longish brown hair and brown eyes. He looked so much like he did as child. His little boy was in front of him.

"Hi," he whispered unable to say more.

"Hi Daddy." Donald said his voice strong and confident. "Momma says you play the piano is that true?"

"Yeah. I do. My mom taught me when I was young." Virgil said taking in his son's curiosity.

"I have lessons once week." Donald said. "I like it but Richard doesn't, he thinks the arts are a waste of time."

"Well son he's wrong, you can do what ever you want to" Virgil said smiling down at his little boy.

"What do you do?" Donald asked sitting beside him on the bench, Amber walked over to a coffee cart leaving the 2 to talk.

"I work for my dad mostly but I'm a musician as well." Virgil answered. He had gone back to his music when 2 of his friends (Dan and Sky) had approached him for a charity called In Memory, which helped grieving families.

"What does your daddy do?" Donald asked. God this kid ask a lot of questions.

"The same thing Richard does." Virgil said. Donald look at him curiously like he was out of questions. He pulled a ball out of his pocket.  
>"Do you want to play catch?" he asked.<p>

"Come on." Virgil said smiling.

They played catch for a little over an hour before Donald and Amber had to leave.  
>"Do we really have to leave?" Donald asked his Mommy.<p>

"Yeah. I have to get ready for the event to night and take you to Mikey's" Amber said.  
>"What event?" Virgil asked in curiosity.<br>"Richard and I are going to a charity opening tonight. The charity is called In Memory." Amber said. _Oh SHIT, Amber was bring her husband to HIS charity event. Bugger _Virgil thought.

"Bye Daddy." Donald said.

"Bye Donny." Virgil said kneeling down and hugging his son. As they walked away the only thing he could think about was facing Richard tonight. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and read the text.

_EMERGENCY _

_Get your skinny ass to the the Carlyle right now.- Sky_

Good old Sky always so classy. He got a taxi to the Carlyle and found his way to the ball room.

"What's the emergency, Sky?" he asked finding his blue haired friend.

"It doesn't look right." she said pointing around the room. It looked right to him. Large collage of black and white photos with in memory written across it, balloons, tables, stage.  
>"First it looks fine and second you are a a control freak." Virgil said.<p>

"Shut up." Sky muttered. "How did your meeting with your kid go?" she asked

"Okay, he's a cool kid." Virgil said leaning on one of the tables.

"Off the table." Sky snapped, Virgil just smirked.  
>"Control Freak." Virgil muttered.<p> 


	4. In Memory of LoveMusicAss kissers

Virgil had been to many charity events in his quarter century of live and all of them had been the same. Boring. He didn't want this one to be like that and it wasn't. They had rock music, kick ass lighting, cute little kids that can pull on the rich peoples heart strings. It was everything a charity event should be. Virgil was with Danni discussing the charity with some old friends of his father when none other than Richard Harrison came walking over with Amber on his arm. God he hated him.  
>"Richard, it's a pleasure to see you again." Arthur, the old friend, said when Richard reached their group. "Amber you look lovely."<p>

"It's a pleasure to see you too Arthur, my father sends his regards. Virgil long time no see." Richard said turning to Virgil and Danni.

"Richard still your father's whipping boy I see." Virgil said glaring at his old rival.

"Does anyone know what time the founders will be speaking? It seems so rude to ignore the people you are asking for money from." Richard said ignoring Virgil's comment. At that moment Sky appeared at Virgil's shoulder looking a little worried.

"Virgil I need you now." she said eyeing the contents of the group carefully. Virgil excused himself and followed Sky.  
>"Why hasn't Dan spoken yet?" he asked a little concerned with where the other founder was.<p>

"Cause he's screwing a model in the bathroom." Sky said glaring slightly.

"For fuck sake" Virgil muttered. Same old Dan. "Who's talking then?"

"You." Sky said simply pointing him towards the stage.

"What?" Virgil said his eyes growing wide. "I'm meant to be preforming not talking."

"Well now you are doing both. Now get you all up there before I have to kick yours and Dan's ass." she said. Reluctantly he made his way on to the stage. Everyone's eyes were on him. _Shit _he thought. He was fine when he was behind his piano but talking that was something completely different.

"Hi. I'm Virgil Tracy one of the founders of In Memory. I'm sorry for the delay, I actually wasn't supposed to be talking but one of the other founders is busy right now with something else." He ran his hand thought his hair as the nerves filled him. "Well...um... we're here today to gain your support for In Memory. Our goal is to help grieving families. And I'm boring you aren't I. You know what I can't explain what we plan to do for each family because all families grieve in different ways. Take mine for example, when my mother died all of us grieved in different ways. We need your help to make sure that when everyone is done grieving they can get their lives back on track." There was around of applause from the crowd. Virgil went to sit at a large black piano that sat on the stage behind him feeling at home behind it. "Now I'm going to do something I'm actually good at. This is called Broken and will be sold to raise money for In Memory." he said before pressing his fingers against the keys and hearing the band come to life behind him.

" _The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
>Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time<br>I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
>I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out<br>I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>With a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain, there is healing  
>In your name I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<br>The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
>I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead<br>I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
><em>_That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life  
>I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing<br>with a broken heart that's still beating  
>In the pain (in the pain), is there healing<br>In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')<br>I'm barely holdin' on to you  
>I'm hangin' on another day<br>Just to see what you throw my way  
>And I'm hanging on to the words you say<br>You said that I will be OK  
>The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone<br>I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home  
>I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing<br>with a broken heart that's still beating  
>In the pain(In the pain) there is healing<br>In your name I find meaning  
>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),<br>I'm barely holdin' on to you  
>I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),<br>I'm barely holdin' on to you"_

When he was finished a round of applauses louder than before. His eyes moved to Amber and Richard, Richard was rolling his eyes at him while Amber was smiling with Danni. He had to prove to Amber that he could be a good dad and maybe this could be the way he did it.

* * *

><p>The Song is "Broken" By Lifehouse. Great song that always make me think of someone dying. Cheerfull song! (Sarcasm). Read and Review please. XOXO<p> 


	5. Really Bad Idea

Virgil stood outside the hotel listening to the sounds of the city around him. God he loved it here, not that he didn't love the island but he missed the sound of cars and the fact you can find a pizza place that is still open at 2 in the morning. He smiled as he lay his head against the outside of the building, it was times like this that he really need a cigarette.

"Well if it isn't the washed up musician." a voice said from the entrance. Virgil looked over, only to see Richard standing there glaring at him.

"Hey Ass kisser." Virgil said looking away from him.  
>"Did you enjoy you day playing daddy with Donald? A least one day with you might teach him that music gets you nowhere." Richard said glaring at Virgil.<br>"Leave Donald out of this. Oh and he can do what he likes with his life. You are not his dad so you had no say in what he does." Virgil said looking up at the sky.

"I'm more of a father than you have ever been, Tracy." he said venom coating his words.

"Shut it Harrison." Virgil said pushing himself away from the wall and facing Richard.

"Oh don't you like facing the truth." Richard said taking a step closer to Virgil. "The absentee dad doesn't like facing up to the fact that in 7 years he's met his son once." Virgil squared up to Richard fighting the erg to break the bastards nose. "Oh but you can blame that on the illness, can't you." That was it. Virgil pulled back his fist and hit Richard square in the face sending him to the floor. Next thing he knew he was hitting the pavement as Richard tackled him. Several punches by both men and a head butt by Virgil they were pulled off each other by Scott and Gordon, the latter of the two looked very amused.

"What in god's name is going on?" Jeff asked looking a both of the men feeling like he was looking at the 12 year olds that had the the same thing on his front lawn years ago.

"Why don't you ask your nutter of a son, Mr Tracy?" Richard said, his voice now filled with respect.

"Oh the ass kisser's back." Virgil spat pulling against Scott's grip on his arms. At that moment Amber and Danni walked out of the hotel, smiles set on their faces. Amber looked at her husband and then at Virgil and knew what had just happened, her smile fell from her face.

"Will you two ever grow up and get over that petty feud from when you were children?You are grown men for Christ's sake." Amber said glaring at the two men in front of her.

"Amber stay out of this." Richard said glaring at Virgil.

"Richard Harrison do not talk to me like that. I am your wife not an employee." Amber told her husband her voice thick with a warning not worth ignoring.

"You married Richard Harrison?" Alan asked shocked that Amber had switched teams.

"Alan shut up." Scott said loosening his grip on Virgil slightly. Virgil took this as an opportunity and pulled his arm from Scott's grasp. But he didn't hit Richard, he didn't want to any more.  
>"How about this you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours cause I'm not going anywhere Richard so you are going to have to deal with it, mate. Say hello to Donny for me." Virgil said turning his back to his rival and to his family. He was about a 2 foot away when he heard Richard call.<br>"Don't worry I'll Donald all about what his bi-polar, ex-alcoholic father is really like and about his "accident" with a razor blade."

Virgil just kept on walking not looking back at the faces of his family, even though he could feel their eyes burning into his back. As soon as he was around the corner he ran as fast as he could. Running from the truth. The past. The present. And the ass kissing bastard that had just outed his secret to his family.


	6. It Can Only Get Better, Right?

Virgil found himself on a familiar bar stool but instead of a coke in his hand there was a glass of whiskey. Thank god for new bartenders. He was sitting in Mikey's Piano Bar listening to the sound of some drunk guy murder "Piano Man" by Billy Joel. He was on his 5th glass so he didn't really care any more. His first drink in 7 years and it felt good drinking it in the place were he met Danni. A least he could end a long relationship with sobriety in the place were he started one with Danni.

"So Rich Boy, I see you have met my new bartender," Mikey, the owner and Virgil's friend, said leaning against the other side of the bar.

"Yeah, good kid, gave me whiskey." Virgil said his voice slurred slightly.

"What happened?" Mikey asked.  
>"Richard Harrison. The stupid ass kissing bastard went and told my whole family about Donald. He's Amber's husband and Donald's step-dad. My dad never knew about him, I just couldn't tell him. He's going to be so mad at me for not telling him. Alan and Gordon will never shut up about it, the black sheep knocked up his girlfriend at 17. I'll never hear the end of it again." Virgil said rambling slightly. Mikey removed the glass from his hand.<br>"Not more whiskey kid." he said. "Your dad will be fine. You can beat your brother's up. And as I don't know who Richard Harrison is I can't help you with that."

"This is kinda of your job now isn't it. You've replaced my therapist." Virgil said smiling.

"Great now I can listen to the rich boy whine." Mikey said sarcasm thick in his voice. "Speaking of rich boys your brothers will be here in 5 minutes."

"Shit. You called them." Virgil whined.

"Sorry Rich Boy I had too. To be precise I called Danni cause she would sew my hands together if she found out I let you get pissed in my bar." Mikey told him. Virgil smiled at the idea of Danni sewing his hands together. He knew what he was doing was wrong. A few hours ago he had made the promise to himself to do what ever it took to get back into Donald's life and now he was drinking away that chance. Maybe Richard was right, Donald was better off without him. He was a failure. A failed musician, a failed engineer, a failed father. He couldn't do anything right. He really couldn't. He heard the faint sound of the door opening and 2 hands on either arm. He heard his brothers talking to him, them slowly lifting him from the stool. He couldn't think any more, he felt numb like all his senses had died. He couldn't remember what happened next or how he had ended up at his family's penthouse but he did. His minds seemed to snap back into focus when he saw his father's face, he was mad really mad.

"Hey dad." he said all the alcohol in his system seemed to fade at that moment.

"Sit down." Jeff said anger flaring in side him. Virgil complied. " Fighting outside a hotel, running, getting drunk I thought we were past this that you have moved on from this. I thought you had made process."

"Stop with the same old shit dad. Me fighting with Richard and getting drunk is not what you are mad at. Just say it. Ask me what you want to." Virgil said not wanting to listen to the same old speech.

"Who's Donald?" Jeff asked.

"Well you already know that." Virgil spat not caring any more. "He's mine and Amber's son. His full name is Donald Slayton Tracy. He was born on my 18th birthday. Amber told me she was pregnant and then left. I met him today he's amazing."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jeff asked.

"And give you another reason to be disappointed with me. Trust me you have enough reasons already." Virgil said.

"I'm not disappointed with you." Jeff said.

"Well you should be. I'm a failure who can't do anything right. I proved that today and for the last 7 years. I failed at music, engineering. I failed Donald. I even failed at being sober. There isn't a reason for you to be proud of me." Virgil said finally having had enough of talking though the shit storm that was his life. He walked away, though his room into his bath room and locked the door. He looked though his medicine cabinet and took out his razor and took one of the refill blades and stamped on it until it broke into pieces. He took one of the small blades in between his fingers and pressed it to his arms letting the blood run to the floor and the adrenalin take over.


End file.
